


undisclosed

by SysOpRunner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Kageyama likes to take things slow, Lots of kissing, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hinata is fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SysOpRunner/pseuds/SysOpRunner
Summary: A little story of how the two volleyball dorks fell for each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	1. Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfic at all, ever. I'd love to hear what you thought. Be kind, rewind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama walk home together after practice. Things are said.

The cicadas had finally quieted down and Hinata walked alongside Kageyama in the deepening dusk, pushing his bike along. The practice had gone particularly well and Hinata could not shut up about it. 

-I really think we’ve worked out the timing this time, huh?  
-Hmpf.  
-I mean, no matter where you set it up and no matter where I start up from, all the spikes were pretty much perfect, don’t you think?  
-It won’t be that easy against a real opponent.  
-Sure it will! You know, when the ball is just there, just waiting for me, there is NO way I can miss!  
-Hmpf.  
-Kageyama, don’t you think we had a good practice? Aren't you happy?  
-Hmpf.  
\- I mean I know, we can still improve but man, the FEEL of the ball, when you set it up like this, is just AWESOME!  
-....  
-Kageyama, what’s bugging you? I know you’re usually grumpy but man, this is beyond the usual. Spit it out! If it’s something I’m doing wrong I want to hear about it!  
-You’re not doing anything wrong. You’re just a dumbass.  
-Why? I’m your friend Kageyama and if there is a problem, on the court or off it, you better tell me about it! I mean, if I had a problem, I’d tell you!  
-You would??!?  
-Yes! You’re my friend and I trust you! I know you’re grumpy and short-tempered and you call me Dumbass a lot but I know that if there was something you could help me with, you’d do it! Isn’t that right?  
-Yes…  
-Well, it’s the same for me! I’m here for you! I’ll listen and if I can, I’ll help! You know I will!  
-...

They walked on in silence. Hinata knew enough to leave Kageyama alone. He knew the setter needed time to analyze the situation and come to a decision. Pushing further would do no good. He’d just call him names and walk away.

The warm spring air felt soft on their skin and the evening breeze had dried the sweat that lingered on their skin. Hinata’s bike ticked softly as they walked along. He could hardly keep quiet though. He just KNEW he could help his friend. He felt it through his skin. It was like speeding towards the net, coiling up the energy inside him for a jump that would bring him just to the right point and Kageyama’s ball would be waiting there for him, ready to be sent to its goal. He just needed Kageyama to set it up, to say what bugged him, and then he could solve the problem. 

Kageyama was amazing. He had the poise and calm Hinata could only hope to achieve someday. He didn’t get flustered or excited. He didn’t throw up on his teammates for Pete’s sake! He was always so determined. And the look he gave people! Hinata was in awe of that stare, the way Kageyama’s blue eyes just seem to be looking right through you! His eyes were the deepest blue, like the depths of the oceans seen from a great height. One could drown in them… Hinata was quiet for longer than usual, lost in his thoughts, surprised at the direction they took him. He almost missed it when Kageyama spoke again.

-Look, Hinata, it’s not the game. The game is good. It’s just…  
-...?  
-I … I like you.  
-Well... I like you too and…  
\- No dumbass!... I _like_ you!  
-So? What’s the problem?  
-You’re such a knucklehead! I like you Shōyō and I don’t know if it’s allowed.  
-What?!! Well, of course it’s allow… oooh…!  
  


They stopped. The world stopped. They were standing face to face, Hinata looking up at his teammate. His brown eyes were huge in the dim light, and his face was astonished. Kageyama scowled down, thinking he’d just made a huge mistake. If this didn’t go the way he hoped, and let’s be honest, the chances were not good, well, it could mean the end of their team. How could they possibly recover from that? The trust, the partnership, the openness that the game required, would all be shattered by this one stupid moment, this one weakness. Because Hinata was his weakness. 

It had started with the joy that came from knowing that his sets were going to be used to their full potential. From seeing his planning and preparation come to fruition when Hinata’s spikes connected and the ball would hit the court with that most satisfying whomp. From knowing that his strategies could depend on a reliable partner that would do all he could to complete the shot. But then, he started to look to Hinata to see that joy on his face when they scored. His smile could be so luminous, he felt it would blind him if he stared too long. And Kageyama had begun to depend on this, to look to Hinata for his fix of happy. When the spiker made a joke, when he was happy with how the practice went, when he scored a point, Kageyama’s eyes were always on him, hungry to see that smile, that fierce joy. Of course, he always scowled, perhaps even more than usual when this happened. He couldn't let his feelings show. He could never allow this to be known. And now, not only did Hinata manage, with just a few words, to pry him open like an oyster, he managed to extract that one hidden secret from him, to make him say out loud what he never really allowed himself to think, not even to himself. 

The evening breeze ruffled Hinata’s auburn curls. Kageyama looked on. He felt sad as if this was a goodbye, the last time he could look into those eyes. Because from now on, he would have to guard this feeling behind closed doors. If their teamwork survived this awkward revelation, he would never allow himself to steal a glance at those curls, damp from sweat, those eyes sparkling with joy, that mouth where a smile was creeping its lopsided way... 

A smile? Kageyama’s eyes refocused to take in his friend’s appearance. There was no mistaking it: that was a smile, an astonished, amazed smile glowing a million watts straight at him. And Kageyama didn’t look away. His mouth dropped open in surprise, his eyes darted from that smile to Hinata’s eyes, to his mouth again, making certain he was not imagining things. Then, after a life-time that felt like a heartbeat, his own mouth quirked a small smile in response. He felt like a diver poised on the edge of a cliff but he felt no fear. He suddenly knew that his set was going to find a hand to send it on that perfect trajectory. He knew that this was right, perfect, unstoppable.

The bicycle clanged softly as it fell in the grass along the path. Kageyama‘s eyes dropped to Hinata’s mouth and he slowly leaned down, wondering how this was going to feel. He barely had time to form the thought when he felt Hinata’s mouth on his, without hesitation. Did the little dumbass get on tiptoes to kiss him? Well, what did he expect? He closed his eyes, slid his fingers into the soft curls on Hinata’s neck, and dove in.


	2. Jedi mind-tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to improve their game and come up with an unusual strategy...

Kageyama was lying in his bed, grinning to himself like a complete idiot. The sky outside his window was only beginning to turn pale but he didn't feel sleepy. He could hardly wait to get out of bed and… Well, he’ll see what the day would bring. For now, he let himself think back on last night.

As with everything else he did, Hinata had been extremely enthusiastic about kissing. His lips still felt bruised from that enthusiasm. But the thought only made him smile. They could not let go of each other. That first kiss had left them dizzy and breathless. Hinata’s mouth slipped away from his and the little spiker buried his face in his shirt, breathing fast and trembling slightly in his arms. Kageyama rested his face in the shorter boy’s hair and breathed the smell of shampoo and sweat. Hinata pulled away and looked up into the setter’s eyes.

-Tobio?...

His voice was hesitating, unaccustomed to using given names. Kageyama felt himself shiver at that, surprised by how tender, how intimate that felt.

-...?  
-Do you mean it? About you liking me?  
-Would I be kissing you if I didn't mean it, you little idiot?  
-But this was me kissing you!  
-Dipshit. I’ll show you who’s kissing who here…

They had continued like that, basically kissing each-other stupid until one of their phones pinged, and all of a sudden the world expanded, from that warm hectic bubble that contained just the two of them, and their eager mouths and their searching hands, out to include all of the placid suburban night. The world felt quiet all of a sudden, without Hinat’s ragged breath in his ear. The wind ruffled Hinata’s curls again and his big luminous eyes looked up to Kageyama’s deep blue ones. They both looked away suddenly, a little uncertain.

-Well, I guess I’d better get going...

Hinata smiled that million-watts smile at him and walked a few steps backward.

-See you tomorrow Tobio?  
-See you tomorrow.

Kageyama watched the little guy jog a few paces before calling out to him:

-Your bicycle, dumbass!  
-What? Oh! Hehe… I guess I forgot…

As Hinata walked back, his eyes were only on Kageyama. He walked right past his bike, right up to the taller boy. The spiker reached up, curled both his hands into Kageyama’s t-shirt, and pulled until their mouths met again. Twice again they tried to disengage, twice again they could only walk a few steps, separate for only a few moments before diving back in. Finally, they stood forehead to forehead, eyes closed, breath short and ragged, Hinata’s hands gripping Kageyama’s shirt, the taller boy’s fingers tangled in auburn hair, both of them holding on for dear life.

-Tobio, what are we doing?  
-I have no idea…  
-...??!  
-...but I like it…  
-Are we in love?  
-I don’t know. I’ve never been in love.  
-Me neither. At least not with…  
-...a guy?!!  
-No, you scowling beanstalk! Not with a person! All I’ve loved until now was volleyball! It was the only thing that ever made me want to get up in the morning and run, the one thing that my thought always went to, the one thing that always made me want to be better… until now…  
-Shōyō...

Enough reminiscing. Kageyama jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. Today was a Sunday and there would be morning practice, strength training, and three on three matches in the afternoon. A day gloriously full of volleyball… ...and Hinata.

They met at their usual corner. Both boys hesitated a little, but the smile on Hinata’s face was so luminous and fierce that Kageyama felt his knees go weak. That smile was for him and him alone. They stood together for a second, not knowing whether to talk, kiss, hold hands? Finally, they did the only thing they possibly could, and started racing each other to the gym.

-Didn’t bring your bike today, shorty?  
-Nah, I didn't want to risk forgetting it again!

Again! There was going to be 'again'! The word resonated in Kageyama’s head and gripped his insides with such a fierce and overwhelming joy that he laughed out loud and kept running. Hinata nearly stumbled at the unexpected sound. They ran until they reached the gym and stood there, hands on knees, panting too hard for words but the look in Kageyama’s eyes, though not as luminous as Hinata’s, had in it a new kind of joy.

\----

The afternoon sun shone on Hinata’s ruddy curls, making then glow as if from within. The boys sat in the grass behind the gym, their backs against the wall, out of sight from the path.

-Tobio, should we tell them?  
-Who?  
-The rest of the team!  
-No!  
-...?

Kageyama thought he could see hurt in Hinata’s eyes. Did the little idiot think that…

-Shōyō, I’m not ashamed of us! Never! But I’m just not ready yet… I don't want the team to think that our minds are not on the game. And let’s be honest, today’s practice could have been better. We still miss the fast attack about as often as we get it right… Let’s get our act together, and when our fast attacks are reliable, then we’ll tell them.  
-OK. But what do you think is not working in our attacks? I mean when we practice, it's near-perfect but when we try them in a game, even a practice match, it’s still hit-and-miss. I try to guess how you’ll set it up but…  
-That’s the problem shorty, you try to guess, you try to look at me and figure it out. In a fast attack, there is no time for that!  
-So what am I supposed to do?!  
-You know how yesterday you got me to say what was on my mind?  
-Yeah...  
-You knew just how far to push, and just when to back off and just the right thing to say. How did you figure that?  
-What? I didn't figure it out… I just felt it! I could tell you had something on your mind and I could feel I could sort it out for you. I didn’t think!  
-Exactly! You just felt it. Hinata, you can read me. You can read me as no one else can. You don't have to think about it. If you think, if you try to guess, you’ll just waste time. Don't _think_ , read me!  
-You want me to _read_ you?  
-Yes!  
-How?  
-I don't know shorty, just do it! I’ve seen you do it!  
-You make it sound like a Jedi mind-trick…  
-You’re such a dork. I’m being serious here Hinata!  
-I know. But I still don't understand what you want.  
-For Pete’s sake carrot! Don’t make this more complicated than it needs to be!

They were shouting now. Hinata could not keep still and was now sitting on his heels, facing the dark-haired boy, a look of fearsome concentration in his eyes.

-You want me to _read_ you?  
-YES!  
-On the court? During a game?  
-YES!  
-Only on the court?  
-Yes!  
-....  
-No…

In one move, Hinata sat across the lap of the taller boy, put his arms behind his neck, and kissed him. Kageyama’s surprise could be seen in his wide-open eyes but Hinata was not looking. He slid his hips forward and playfully bit his teammate’s lower lip.

-What do you think of my reading skills Tobio?  
-Shōyōooo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was fast....


	3. Introspections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the previous evening, the boys must sort out their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but full of feels (kinda like Hinata? snort!)

Dammit, Hinata _could_ read him. Ever since last night, he’d been thinking only of how it felt to have the boy’s hands on him, his lips teasing his. Since the end of practice, they had only shared this lazy moment, sitting side-by-side, Hinata’s head against his shoulder, Kageyama’s fingers toying with the soft ruddy curls. But all along, his fingers ached to caress the shorter boy’s skin… and now the little asshat was sitting in his lap! All he had to do was lift his hands and slide them under the t-shirt and… He could feel Hinata’s thighs on either side of him, his arms wrapped around his neck, and his lips once again doing their best to leave him bruised! 

Hinata was completely lost in the kiss. Last night had been a revelation to him. The same kind of passion and fierce joy he felt about volleyball, the same kind of energy he felt for the game, the feeling of flying, soaring high, he now could channel towards a person. And Kageyama was so… terrifyingly real! Last night he had the setters smooth hard muscles under his hand and it reminded Hinata of the satisfaction that came from the feel of a volleyball in his hand. But this was so much more! 

Hinata didn't wonder about girls. It’s not that he ignored their existence or their attraction. That would be near impossible with Tanaka as a friend and teammate. But while he was perfectly happy being friends with Yachi and other girls in his class, they held absolutely no romantic interest for him. He thought it was only because he hadn't met the right girl and never considered that the admiration he had for Tanaka, for Nishinoya, and especially for Kageyama was anything beyond volleyball. But now… Now he looked at the setter and saw him in a completely different light. Those times he watched from the sidelines as Kageyama served and could not take his eyes off him and the way his back arched… Or how being caught in that fearsome Kageyama glare terrified him yet gave him such a thrill... or how he always longed to reach out, to pat the setter on the back, to put an arm around his shoulder (or attempt to anyway - the height difference was not to his advantage) but never really dared… Now all this made so much more sense! And now, now he could finally do something about it! He was not one to question something that felt so right and so he pressed himself against Kageyama and kept on kissing him.

Kageyama lifted his hands and put them on Hinata’s sides. He hesitated for a moment, his fingers curling into the fabric of the jersey. He let his fingers relax and slid his hands higher, over the fabric, up to Hinata’s shoulders. He felt the little idiot giggle against his mouth as the touch tickled him. He continued along his bare arms, feeling the fine muscles under his hands. He wrapped his hands around the other boy’s wrists and then, in a sudden motion born from his volleyball reflexes, he flipped Hinata off his lap and landed him on his back in the grass, pinning his hands above his head. He moved slowly, looking down on Hinata, admiring freely the boy’s luminous eyes, his wild fury of hair. He could get used to this… Being able to look on without caution, without fear of being found out... 

He lowered his face and nuzzled Hinata’s neck, feeling the pulse beating furiously against his lips. He murmured into the warm skin:

-Slow down chibi-chan… I want to take the time to learn you...

He felt Hinata tense up for a moment, probably trying to decide if the nickname was meant to be endearing or insulting. He felt the red curls caress his forehead as Hinata leaned his cheek on his head in agreement.

He slowly lowered himself in the grass by Hinata’s side and gently, carefully slipped his hand under the jersey to feel the smooth skin and hard muscles of his stomach. Kageyama's fingers drew slow patterns on his skin and for now, for now, this was more than enough.

For now.


	4. Blush Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cuddling and some confusion

It’s been a couple of weeks. The boys' life fell into an easy rhythm: meeting on the way to school, going through their classes, to volleyball practice, and walking home together again. Except now they would often go to each other’s house after school to study. Though precious little studying happened most of the time.

On the court, their fast attacks were slowly coming together but they felt no urge to tell the team as they had agreed. For one, it felt weird to make it a big deal. It’s not as if they were announcing their engagement! For another, they were not exactly hiding what they were doing…. It’s just that they were not the type to hold hands and snuggle in public.

Kageyama felt that Hinata required his full and undivided attention. So he saved his tenderness for the moments he knew they were alone and undisturbed. Then he gave it his all. Besides, he had spent his life shying away from casual physical contact. It was not something he was comfortable with and it would take time to get over it. And Hinata seemed to understand that.

But when they were alone it was a whole other matter. Kageyama was still cautious and slow but he was curious. Damn, he was always curious. His dark blue eyes were scrunched in concentration as he hungrily, cautiously, explored Hinata’s body and his own responses.

Hinata on the other hand was enthusiastic. He loved to find new ways to get a reaction out of the taller boy.

-So, does this mean you’re my boyfriend now Tobio?  
-No. It means I’m your nanny, you annoying pipsqueak.

They were both teasing but Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat at that question. Unlike Hinata, he had been aware for a while that he liked boys. But between his social awkwardness and the general realization that he was not what others expected him to be, he held no hopes for a serious relationship until later, until he had moved out to the city…

And now, here was this gorgeous, vibrant boy sprawled lazily on his bed, toying with his hair while Kageyama explored the tender skin in the crook of Hinata’s elbow, Hinata was, however, ready to step thing up, as he usually was. He leaned over and gave Kageyama a playful nip on the ear.

-Ouch! Cut it out. I’m busy here.  
-But I’m not!  
-Hmmm… we can’t have that now, can we?

Kageyama shimmied up the bed until their faces were level and let the redhead kiss him senseless. He loved how it felt, how completely lost he could become in that embrace. He felt the other boy’s mouth worrying at his earlobe and a shiver ran through him and made him groan. Had he been standing, he was certain his knees would have buckled. Hinata giggled quietly.

-Damn you, little gadget! What are you trying to do to me?  
-I’m the only person that can make you lose your legendary composure. Do you really expect me not to use my powers for evil?!   
-Shut up dumbass. I like it better when you don’t talk.  
-Ha! One of us has to do the talking! All you do is scowl. But I like that… Strong and silent is definitely my type…  
-Will. You. Shut. Up?

Kageyama punctuated his question with kisses that crept up Hinata’s neck and up to his earlobe. He wanted to see if he could elicit the same response. Turned out he could. Hinata arched himself into him and with a desperate gasp hitched one of Kageyama’s legs over his hip. That was unexpected. Kageyama returned to kissing the red-head but a frown now shadowed his face.

A few minutes later they heard voices from the entrance. Hinata’s parents were home along with his little sister. The boys quickly untangled themselves and tried to appear studious. Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his hair and trying to bring his heart rate down. He muttered:

-Next time, we’re studying at my house.

Hinata bounded out of the room to greet his parents and came back a moment later with his little sister in his arms.

-Mom is asking if you’re staying for dinner. I said yes. Stay for dinner.  
-Stay for dinner! piped up Natsu.

She was fascinated by the tall boy. Kageyama stared at her in surprise and blinked hard.

-I’d be honored, he replied very formally to the little girl. She was immensely pleased by this and nodded solemnly her approval.

Dinner at Hinata’s was a noisy affair and Kageyama was too shy to join in with the criss-cross conversations. He sat and listened and watched, and basked in the feeling of warmth that this family exuded.

Later Hinata walked back with Kageyama halfway to his house. His mother had insisted. Hinata didn't mind. His mother loved having Kageyama over. “He’s always so polite!” she would gush. “You could learn a thing or two from him, Shōyō”.

-Tobio…?  
-Hmmm…..?  
-That day. When you told me you liked me.  
-What about it?  
-You said you didn't know if it was allowed. Aaand... It’s been bugging me ever since.  
-...?  
-Is it wrong? What we’re doing?  
-Does it feel wrong to you?  
-NO! But...I don’t know?! Is it? Why did you think it wouldn’t be allowed?  
-Listen, Shōyō, I don’t think that what we do is wrong. I really don’t. I wasn't certain before but I am now. But I know people can be... weird about it. And I was terrified that you… might… Aargh! I told you. I’ve never been in love. I didn't know what I was doing. I was afraid of messing things up.  
-Are you now?  
-Am I now what?  
-In love?  
-Dumbass.  
-I’m serious Tobio.

Kageyama looked down into the bright brown eyes and pulled the shorter boy closer into an embrace. He put his cheek on Hinata’s head and spoke quietly into his hair:

-I am.

He felt his boyfriend (yes, he was his boyfriend) embrace him even tighter, practically melting into him. He felt him mumble something into his chest, muffled by the fabric. He didn’t need to hear the words. He knew what Shōyō was saying. It made his heart swell a couple of sizes in his chest. He wasn’t sure it was enough to make his next question easier but here goes...

-Listen, Shōyō. I wanted to ask you something…  
-mlfdfphgh…

He eased his hold on the shorter boy and Hinata looked up to him

-What you did earlier…  
-Ugh, I’m sorry about biting your ear!  
-Not _that_ you midget, the move with my leg.  
-Yeah?  
-It… it made me a bit uncomfortable.

Kageyama felt himself blushing…. Dammit, why did he have to blush!? Well, there was no going back. Hinata was looking at him with confusion in his eyes. If he didn't want that look to shift into one of hurt he'd better try and explain himself. He stumbled ahead, trying to say what was on his mind.

-Shōyō, I like what we’re doing. A lot. I love it. But… but I don’t want to rush things… I’m afraid that if we go too fast, we’ll... I don't know... we'll miss something…  
-Oh!... I never thought of it that way…  
-...and I don’t want to miss anything!  
-Ok… I didn't mean to rush you. It's just that...well…

It was Hinata’s turn to blush furiously.

-it’s just that I’ve been having these… ugh… why is this so hard!!? I’ve been having these… dreams… and… well… it makes me wanna see if… real life… argh…! I’m so embarrassed! Do _you_ have these dreams Tobio?

-Little boyfriend, I’ve been dreaming about you for months.  
-!!!???  
-Since we played our first real match together.  
-The one when I served the ball to the back of your head!!??! Damn, it must have been a concussion after all!

They both laughed and walked on in the cool quiet night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is almost it... I'm happy for them. I honestly didn't know where this story was going to go. I thought about all sorts of difficulties and misunderstandings they might face but in the end.... in the end, I just want them to be happy! Conclusion coming in a day or two. Thank you for reading. Hope you like it. Leave a comment if you do...


	5. The Kiss of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Things are said. Meat buns are eaten.

Days were colder. Nights were longer. Games had been played, some lost, some won. The Karasuno team was slowly becoming a force to be reckoned with. They all worked hard but none as much as Daichi Sawamura, the team captain. He was always there to push, encourage, and shame his teammates into working as hard as they could. That night, while they were all picking up after practice, Kageyama and Hinata approached the captain, Hinata practically hiding behind the taller player and looking slightly green. Kageyama looked his usual determined self.

-Daichi-san, may we speak with you?

Sawamura, always serious, motioned them to a corner of the gym. None of them saw the looks exchanged by the other players as they all suddenly found something to keep them busy in other parts of the gym, as far away from the trio as possible.

-Daichi-san, we..., that is Hinata and me, wanted to let you know that we…

His determination ran out and he blushed furiously. He stammered and tried again

-Hinata and I are… we are…

His eyes darted to the ceiling as if looking for inspiration. He found none. Then he felt Hinata’s hand gripping the back of his jersey and twisting it nervously. That finally gave him the courage to finish what he was trying to say. He balled his fists, set his eyes just over Sawamura’s shoulder, and finished his sentence fast and loud.

-Hinata and me. We are dating. We have been for weeks. And we want you to know that our commitment to volleyball is as strong as ever. This won't change anything. We will not let the team down! 

He then made a small bow and kept his eyes on the floor. Hinata did the same. Before Sawamura could answer, they heard Tanaka yelling from across the court as he hefted one of the net posts out.

-We kneeeeew! You thought we didn't??? 

And then he laughed uproariously but not unkindly.

Nishinoya took the other end of the post to help carry it and added, just as loudly:

-Way to go HinataaaAA! It's just like you to snag the hottest guy on the team!

The two boys felt their faces burn with embarrassment. This was sooo awkward. 

Sawamura ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. He was used to arbitrating personal fights between his players but this was a little outside his usual experience.

-Ahem. Heh.. aaaahh. Thank you. I appreciate that you wanted to reaffirm your commitment to the team under these circumstances. Your game has been steadily improving and I have no doubt you will always do your best.

There. That was all right? He turned to go and then stopped to look back at Hinata and Kageyama.

-I’m really happy for you guys. He added quietly with a smile.

Hinata and Kageyama grabbed their things and dashed out of the gym as fast as their feet would carry them. In the moment they were too embarrassed to notice that the smiles that followed them were nothing but kind. 

The night was cool and Hinata wound an enormous scarf around his neck and stuffed his hands deep into his jacket pockets. Kageyama shrugged a jacket over his hoodie and bumped his shoulder into Hinata’s

-That went well… Thanks for nothing shorty. Usually, you won't shut up and today, when it really mattered, you let me do all the talking.  
-And you did an admirable job Tobio!

Hinata made a terrible impersonation of his boyfriend, standing rigid and reciting in a clipped monotone. He couldn't finish, he was laughing so hard.

-Oh, you little dumbass! I would have liked to see you try!

Hinata started running to avoid a not entirely playful punch to the shoulder. He yelled over his shoulder:

-Last one to Sakanoshita store buys the meat buns!

At the store, a little breathless but much more cheerful the boys picked up meat buns and other snacks. Soon, both of them were laughing at their own embarrassment and Sawamura’s ponderous answer. 

For Hinata, the moment had been terrifying because he was worried that the team captain would yell at them for getting distracted. In his cheerful, outgoing way, he rarely feared being rejected. He never worried about being rejected because of who he loved. 

Kageyama's fear had been different. He knew that, sooner or later, he would meet people who would think less of him because of this. He knew that many coming-outs were still in his future. But for the moment, he was happy that this one was behind him and relieved that it had gone well enough. In the end, it had felt liberating to say it. He felt strong, invincible.

It started to rain. The boys started running, doing their best to keep their food dry. They were soaked by the time they got to their destination.

Kageyama’s house was small and surrounded by a quiet garden full of shade trees. Rain pattered on the gravel. All the lights were out: His father was away on a business trip and his mother was visiting his older sister in Tokyo. They would be gone for the rest of the week. Kageyama was used to this and it didn’t bother him. He opened the door and turned on the lights. The boys left their shoes and wet jackets in the hallway before padding on to Tobio’s room. 

-Ugh,I'm freezing! My hair is dripping!  
-Then go shower, you idiot.  
-Can I? but everything in my bag is wet…  
-Fine… I’ll lend you something.

Kageyama rummaged through his closet and tossed a couple of items in Hinata’s direction. His back was turned and he allowed himself a little smile before turning around

-Mind you leave some hot water for me, tadpole!

A few minutes later, they were both showered and dressed. Hinata wore a pair of shorts and the too-big hoodie Kageyama had lent him. They felt cozy and warm.

They sat on the floor, spread their purchases between them, and began stuffing their faces.

They were both in a buoyant mood and it didn't take long before both were laughing. Hinata looked at his boyfriend and wondered at the difference in him. When he had met Kageyama, he was sullen, short-tempered, and despite appearances, really insecure. The boy before him was still very serious but so much more confident and open. So much more unguarded. So much more generous with his laughter. He thought to himself that Nishinoya was right: he got the hottest guy on the team for a boyfriend, no contest. 

Hinata stuffed the last of his meat bun in his mouth and leaned on his hands to cross the little space between them. Kageyama took his portion out of the way

-Get away from my food you little glutton!  
-I’m not interested in your food.  
-Ha! When are you ever  _ not  _ interested in food?  
-You’re right. But right now, I'm not...

Food abandoned, they moved to the bed. He sat himself across from the raven-haired boy and lifted his hand. He looked over the long strong fingers, the broad palm. He put his own smaller hand against it. He lifted the hand to his mouth, softly kissed the knuckles. He let go and Kageyama’s hand traveled along his cheek, into his hair, pulling him in, closer. He leaned forward. Kageyama’s kiss was slow, solemn, almost shy. But it sent Hinata’s heart racing. He put his own hands up to cradle Kageyama’s face and let the taller boy set the pace. 

He thought he was starting to understand why Kageyama didn't want to rush… A hungry, urgent kiss was exciting but this? This slow kiss set him on fire and he wanted to  _ burn _ , to be consumed by it, to be the fire himself, leaving nothing but ashes behind ... He was ready to follow his setter’s lead. He bunched his fists in Kageyama’s shirt as he felt those long-fingered hands slip under his sweatshirt and travel slowly up his back, taking the fabric with them. Kageyama pulled away for an instant and looked for confirmation in his eyes. Hinata nodded and felt the hoodie slip over his head. He sat back, his chest heaving as he watched Kageyama put his hands on his sides, his long thumbs tracing circles in the skin above his hip bones. Tonight he could tell Kageyama was ready for more, he was  _ hungry  _ for more. Hinata looked into the dark blue eyes and nodded again. He wanted to fall into those ocean-deep eyes. Fire and water. That’s how he wanted to perish tonight.

As the moon outside journeyed between the ragged clouds, it shone into the little room. It shone on hands running through hair, on arms holding, on legs tangling, on backs rolling like waves. Before slipping over the garden wall, the moon cast its last glow on the two bodies sprawled in a lazy tangle on the white bedding. The black-haired boy gathered the shorter one into his arms and tugged a comforter over them. The fiery red-head snuggled contentedly and pulled the comforter all the way up to his nose.

-Next time I want to be the big spoon, he mumbled before falling asleep. 

The moon laid one last kiss on their heads before slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK - that's it. I'm confident now they're good. I loved taking a peek into their relationship. Hope you liked it too. leave a comment and thanks for reading!!


End file.
